Pressing of acupoints and organs of a human body is an ancient method of physiotherapy. In has long been recorded in books on ancient Chinese medicine that wood, stone and hard bone have been used for acupoint-pressing, pressing, pushing and pulling back and forth to heal diseases of various parts of a human body.
In the 1980s, scientists from various countries used sound, light, electro-thermal, isotope and other biophysics and physiology methods to prove the objective existence of meridians and acupoints in a human body. These acupoints are located in muscle fasciae. Meridians are pathways for the circulation of blood and qi (life energy). Meridians run in all directions throughout a human body and link the acupoints, meridian musculatures and channels to various organs as well as all limbs and bones in the body.
Governing meridians govern the 14 meridians of a human body. They are the Yang meridians that join at the head of the body. The Foot-Taiyang-Bladder meridian is where the acupoints of the vital organs of a human body are located. Further, the wrist is the starting point of the three Yin meridians and the three Yang meridians of the hand. Foot is the starting point of the three Yin meridians and the three Yang meridians of the foot. The 14 meridians cover various parts of the body. They can prevent and heal various diseases and pain of the joints, muscles, nerves, organs and limbs of the body.
Nowadays, there are many healing and healthcare tools. These tools have medical and healthcare functions by making use of anatomy and the meridian system. For example, there are magnetic therapy devices, acupuncture and suction cup devices, body-slapping devices and body-stretching devices, etc. These products require some professional knowledge to operate. For example, they require a user to locate the acupoints on a human body. Furthermore, they are usually directed to a single acupoint or a part of the meridian. These tools do not have a comprehensive medical and healthcare means directed to the entire body, and thus the results of these tools are unsatisfying. These existing medical and healthcare products cannot achieve desired healing effects for diseases. Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved medical and healthcare device.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding the adjustable acupoint and organ pressing device, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the adjustable acupoint and organ pressing device, or consider the cited documents as material to the patentability of the claims of the present application.